


Eat me

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween! Is that Natasha as Alice in Wonderland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *excited squees* I feel like I've been gone for eternity, I've been so busy with being a student(M.a. is a bitch, but it's fun). I thought this up while listening to yet another Bollywood number and thinking about Bruce and Natasha in costume. Then I found some fab earings like the ones Natasha wears in the story(look for a shop called FatellyFeminine on Etsy, its devine) and it all just clicked. Hope you enjoy, con-crit is welcome!

Bruce Banner didn’t do dress up. The fact that he was even in costume was a freaking miracle. He didn’t mind the Halloween party, he liked parties well enough. He did mind the “costumes mandatory” part. He was so going to have a talk with Tony next year. He tried talking Natasha down from this whole costume thing but she was having none of that. Since he could refuse Nat nothing he obliged and went with her to Tonys’ personal tailor, an old man named Frank. Tony said Frank has been making his suits since he was a toddler ( Bruce stifled a laugh at the thought of baby Tony sitting in his high chair and getting apple sauce all over his tiny Egyptian cotton suit) but he just went along with it.

 Frank turned out to be the most pleasant old British man who said he worked for the royal family before Howard hired him(this time it was Nat’s turn to stifle a laugh) and treated them both as if they were royals.  Bruce has never been measured so expertly in his entire life. The man even measured his wrists. Bruce had no idea that tailors measured wrists. Nat made him leave the room and wait for her outside while she talked to Frank about her costume. She didn’t even let him see her while she got dressed, sending him to Steve and Bucky’s room to get ready. He was looking at himself in the mirror and feeling really good about himself.

Since he hadn’t dressed up for Halloween in ages, Nat chose his costume for him. He was staring at himself as Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast. He was clad in the softest cotton pants he ever wore, a perfect shade of royal blue and showed off his legs and ass to perfection (Nat had silently approved when he came out of Frank’s dressing room, her eyes scanning him like he was candy apple and she was starving).  His shirt was soft foe leather, true midnight blue that made his brown eyes pop and shine.

 It was tight, just enough to flaunt his muscles while still allowing him to breathe. His boots were also made of soft leather, hitting him mid calf and fitting snug and warm. On his collar was sewn a rose inside a glass case, it was a minor detail but Bruce liked it best. It was the thing that he related to the most in the story, that waiting to be free. Frank had also sown him a cape that was so purple it was almost blue.

It had the finest gold embroidery on the edges, tying at his shoulders with a silver broach. “Like what you see?” Steve broke him out of his reverie. He was dressed as Athos from the Three Musketeers. How Bucky talked him into it Bruce would never know but he was eternally grateful. Steve looked so regal in his costume that Bruce just wanted to go fight some British with him. Bruce scanned himself in the mirror one more time. “Yes I do Steve. I didn’t think I would, but I do. “Steve smiled at him and took the feather hat that was waiting for him on his dresser, putting it on. It tied the whole costume together and Steve looked great.

“You look great, is Natasha going as Belle?” Steve asked. Bruce shook his head. “I have no idea she refused to say and made me get out during her fitting. I suggested that she go as Belle but she said that would be too cheesy. I have to wait until I get to the party to see her in costume. Speaking of which, where’s Bucky?” as if by magic Bucky appeared from the bathroom, all dressed up as Aramis. He eyed Steve up and down and gave a low whistle. “You look good enough to eat. I just might after this party is over.” Steve smiled and blushed, going over to his husband and hugging him. “Not in front of company Buck, we might make him nervous.” Bucky turned his attention to Bruce. “I don’t envy Nat, in her place I wouldn’t let you out of the house looking like that. When did you become so handsome Doc?” Bruce felt himself blush. “Let’s go shall we, before I do something that really will make Bruce nervous.” Thank god for Steve being on point all the time. They headed out to the elevator and reached the penthouse floor. When they got to the living room the party was already in full swing, everyone was drinking and talking, the laughter was abundant.

 Bruce scanned the room looking for Natasha. He found her talking to Pepper and Jane next to the huge windows that overlooked the city. Bruce walked over his heart racing as he realized what he was seeing. Natasha was dressed as Alice in Wonderland. She forsook the blond hair but it was still Alice. Right down to the black Mary Jane shoes. She looked hot. So hot, Bruce felt his pulse would leap out of his chest. Her dress was sky blue like the in the Disney cartoon, complete with the apron.

 It had a sweetheart neckline that showed off her breasts perfectly, the bodice hugged her upper body like a second skin. The skirt flared out at her waist, falling in a pool of blue and white around her. Nat had a black bow in her hair and a heart choker around her neck. Her earrings were also heart shaped, fashioned to look like the cookies from the story and read _“eat me”_ in black letters. Bruce thought he would die. She was doing this on purpose, to get back at him for this morning in the shower.  

All he did was hum a tune in Hindi how the hell was he supposed to know that would lead to him on his knees, with his tongue deep inside her? Hell, this was payback for all the times he spoke Hindi to her. Bruce just knew it. Well two can play at this game.

 He shook his head and breathed to regain his composure, walking over to the women. “Hello Bruce! You look great who are you supposed to be?” Pepper greeted him warmly she was dressed as Grace Kelly. Jane was Marie Curie, Bruce noticed. It suited Jane to be Marie Curie. Bruce swallowed again and said he was Prince Adam. Natasha was looking at the whole thing, feeling very good about herself. This will teach Bruce not to mess with her before she had her morning coffee. She had one more secret up her sleeve, and she would enjoy waiting to see if he figures it out or not.

Doctor Bruce Banner would be a hot mess by the time she got through with him. “Excuse me ladies, I want to dance with my prince, happy Halloween!” Natasha took a very flustered Bruce by the hand and led him to the dance floor. “Do you think she’ll tell him she’s not wearing underwear now or later?” Jane asked as the couple walked away. Pepper thought about it for a minute. “I think she’ll let him find out by himself. Please remind me to take notes form Nat the next time Tony misbehaves.”

They got to the dance floor and swayed to a jazz tune that Bruce couldn’t name nor did he care much. Natasha smelled and felt so good, and Bruce just wanted everyone to disappear so he could go down on her. He loved going down on her, she tasted like honey to him. “Touché Romanoff. I see what you did there. Payback’s a bitch” he said as they danced.

 Nat just gave him a bored stare and nestled herself closer to his warm body. Was he drunk or is Natasha really not wearing panties or a bra, for that matter? The bodice of Nat’s dress was a corset so that explained the no bra part but Bruce could swear she wasn’t wearing panties. Oh he was so going to punish her for this. Several times in fact. It was one thing to make him wear a costume it was a totally different story to punish him like this. Nat was going to scream so loud the entire tower would shake. Bruce Banner was nobody’s patsy.   

The evening itself went off without a hitch, unless you consider Thor being drunk as a hitch.  Apparently Tony decided it might be funny to spike his punch with some ale from Asgard and did it before Pepper could catch him. He later got yelled at by both Pepper and Jane. Sam was crowned champion apple bobber, and would not let it go for the rest of the evening. Good thing his fellow Musketeers were there to tell him off.

When Bruce and Natasha finally got back to their room it was past midnight. Bruce was tired but there was no way he was going to just let the whole earrings thing drop. He came up behind Nat and planted feather light kisses on her neck as she took off her makeup, his arms wrapping around her torso and hugging her to him. She purred and leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms and being kissed. “You looked great tonight, it took all my willpower not to fuck you in front of everyone” he purred as his mouth found her most sensitive spot and sucked gently. “The earrings were a nice touch, I have to say. Good comeback, I’ll punish you for that later.”

Natasha gave a soft laugh that sent lightning bolts through Bruce’s body all the way down to his toes. “What the hell are you talking about Banner? Those earrings were part of my costume get your mind out of the gutter” she said. Now it was Bruce’s turn to laugh softly. “I thought you liked my mind in the gutter” he said as he continued to suck on her neck. Natasha purred and rubbed her ass against his growing erection. “I do, but we were at a party. Parties are not the time for your mind to be in the gutter” Bruce licked the spot he was sucking on and Natasha’s breath hitched.

“Don’t act coy Nat, it doesn’t become you. I guess I’ll just have to punish you now” he said. He turned her in his arms and kissed her with a passion she didn’t know he had. The kiss broke and Nat just said “bed now”. Bruce led them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, his hands finding the hidden zipper at the back of Nat’s dress and exposing her strong smooth back. Nat shivered at his warm touch, feeling that familiar warmth between her legs spread like wild fire. They stripped each other with a sense of urgency, like the world was coming to an end tonight and they needed this really bad before it did.

 Lord, have mercy. She really wasn’t wearing panties. Nat gave him a satisfied smirk and Bruce kissed her again, his fingers finding her opening and pumping in and out in a steady rhythm. Nat moaned inside his mouth when he pulled his fingers out of her wet heat and broke the kiss. He licked his fingers clean and claimed Nat’s sweet red mouth again, letting his tongue lick the roof of her mouth while she sucked at his lower lip. They somehow made it to bed, kissing and touching every part of each other’s bodies, moaning and sighing with need. Bruce covered Nat with his body his mouth found her neck again and sucked it gently. Nat rubbed her heated core against his cock, demanding to be fucked hard and right now or she would scream.

Bruce purred in Hindi against her neck. “ _Not yet princess. First my tongue is going to lick you speechless, my mouth will eat and suck your perfect tits until you cry out with joy and frustration and only when I see it fit, I will fuck your sweet quim until the sun burns out and the moon shines eternal.”_ Nat gave him a death glare but Bruce just didn’t care. “I’m not going to translate that you’ll have to pry it out of me. Now tell me what you want” Bruce said as he nuzzled her and caressed the skin just below her breasts, not touching them and making Nat squirm. “Eat me” she breathed hard.

 “As you wish” he answered and before she could say anything back his mouth sealed around her hot cunt and he sucked her clit like she was honey and he was in desperate need of sugar. He didn’t even bother holding her hips down, he just let her buck them up towards his sweet magical mouth. Bruce licked her deep and added two fingers to massage her swollen clit. His tongue was reeking chaos on her senses, for Nat nothing existed except for Bruce and his tongue licking her into ecstasy.

 Bruce gave her a long slow lick, from the bottom of his heart and Nat screamed as she came in multiple mind blowing orgasms. He licked her down gently from her high and hugged her tight. “I love you, you know that right?” he said as she calmed down. “I know that” Nat said and reached her hand out to his beautiful face. “Now eat my breasts and fuck me, or I’ll hurt you.” Bruce kissed her again and went about worshipping her breasts like she asked. 

Bruce swallowed one of Nat’s breasts in his warm mouth and licked her nipple hard. Nat was muttering incoherent words in Russian, her hands burying themselves inside his soft night black hair and making sure his mouth stayed where it was supposed to. He laid an open mouth kiss on the breast he was worshipping before giving the same attention to her other breast.

Bruce’s clever fingers found Nat’s hot cunt again and he massaged her swollen clit gently as she moaned beautifully and told him to never stop. Her hips bucked up to his fingers and he licked her breast making her back arch up, as if she was offering him more of her breast to worship. Bruce released her breast and took his fingers away, much to Nat’s disappointment. He licked his fingers clean and kissed her, slow sweet and deep. Nat was grinding her cunt against his throbbing cock by now, demanding to be fucked already. “Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless. Tell me you need my hard cock inside you tell me you want me to make you scream so loud you’ll need tea in the morning.” Bruce was pushing his luck, he knew it and he didn’t care. He was going to make this last as long as possible. Natasha ran her hands down his body, making him shiver and quake with want until she reached his throbbing cock and wrapped one hand around it. She squeezed it and pumped him starting at his base and working her way up to the sensitive head, running her thumb across it.

 “Fuck me. Fuck me now, good and hard like you know. Make my body sing your praises, take me good and deep and maybe I’ll take pity on you tomorrow morning in the shower” she said as her thumb continued to rub slow circles on his sensitive head. Bruce gave Nat that smile that meant she was going to get her wish and she took her hand away. She wrapped her legs around Bruce’s strong waist, her ankles coming to rest just above his perfect ass. Bruce entered her slowly, wanting to feel every last pulse of Nat’s hot wet cunt that he loved so much. She whimpered and moaned, squirming underneath him and wanting him to move.

  _“Patience princess, I will make you scream so loud Shiva himself will think you’re his queen reborn”_ Bruce said as he sucked at her neck again. He started to move slowly, building up his pace and moving faster and deeper inside Natasha, almost bumping her cervix. Nat felt like she might die of pleasure when Bruce slowed down again and kissed her deeply. He could tease her like that for hours, make her ache with need and then thrust inside her deep and hard until they both collapsed from the pleasure alone. “Fuck me” Natasha breathed and that was all Bruce needed in order to know she had enough teasing and increase his pace for real this time. He pumped into Nat’s body hard and fast, deep and good just like she loved. Nat came in multiple mind blowing orgasms, feeling them run through her like thunder. Bruce sent aftershocks through their bodies to calm them down and rolled them so they were now facing each other, kissing and caressing each other’s faces.

“That was amazing. I want some more” Nat said, trying hard to catch her breath. Bruce smiled and hugged her closely to him. “Nothing would please me more then to give more cause to scream but I’m so tired. Just give me a couple of minutes to catch my breath and I’ll worship you again ok?”

Nat relented and snuggled closer to Bruce, wrapping one leg around him. They lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Nat spoke up. “You still haven’t told me what you said. You know I’ll get it out of you sooner or later so you might as well tell me now and spare us both the mind games.” Bruce gave a soft laugh and spoke. “I said that I was going to lick you speechless, eat your perfect tits until you screamed with joy and frustration and only when I think you’ve had enough would I fuck your sweet quim until the sun burned out and the moon shines eternal.” Nat felt herself grow hot again, so she straddled him. “I adore you” she said as she rubbed him hard again and rode his beautiful cock to oblivion and back.

When they collapsed from pleasure, covered in a thin layer of sweat and breathing hard, Natasha spooned Bruce from behind and rested her head against his strong back. Bruce took her hand and laid it on his heart. After all, she owned it. Only fitting that she should hold it.    

   

 


End file.
